


Em casa

by KimMiuki (LetiADZ)



Series: Parque de diversões [2]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cute, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sex, funny sex, lots of love, romantic sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetiADZ/pseuds/KimMiuki
Summary: Após chegarem em casa, Taemin e Key acabam consumando seu relacionamento.Se passa diretamente após Parque de Diversões.





	Em casa

**Author's Note:**

> Então.. esse foi o primeiro lemon que eu escrevi na vida, isso em 2013. Mesmo assim, não mudei nada no texto, porque ainda sou apaixonadinha por essa coisa fofa que eu criei mil anos atrás...  
Espero que gostem ^^

*Key POV*  
Ai ai, finalmente posso relaxar. Chegamos faz mais ou menos uma hora no dormitório, desde então estou trancado no meu quarto, no banheiro para ser mais exato. Enquanto voltávamos para casa, o clima na van estava realmente muito pesado.  
O Minho não falava com ninguém, apenas olhava para fora, claramente envergonhado e, talvez, um pouco irritado. O Jong não parava de tentar puxar assunto com ele, que só ignorava. Acho que o Jong ficou um pouco bravo comigo, com o Tae-ah e com o Jinki-hyung, por causa das revelações do fim da tarde. O Taemin me encarava com cara de “hoje tem”. Eu tentava – sem sucesso, uma vez que minhas bochechas me entregavam – ignorar os olhares dele para mim. E o Onew dirigia, alheio a tudo.  
O fato é: eu realmente precisava de um banho relaxante. Entrei no banho e, finalmente, pude pensar direito no que aconteceu esta tarde.  
Recapitulação do Key: eu fui na casa mal-assombrada do capeta, o Tae me salvou, a gente foi no túnel divo do amor, ele me beijou, eu fui dar uma voltinha no espaço, os meninos nos viram, a gente fez o Minho e o Jong meio que brigarem e o Taemin prometeu me pegar em casa.  
Resumindo, melhor ficar no quarto mesmo. Apesar disso tudo, acho que foi uma tarde proveitosa.  
\- AAAAAH! Ele me beijou! Eu não acredito nisso. Isso realmente aconteceu? – Só agora que foi cair a ficha. Tudo bem, parando com os ataques. Concentre-se no banho. Na espuma cor-de-rosa com purpurina – sim, é da Barbie –, no patinho de brinquedo, que me lembra do Taemin. Não, pera, não é para pensar no Tae.  
\- Sinto muito, patinho, mas espere aí fora, sim? – Coloquei o patinho do lado da banheira. Ele fez uma carinha super triste para mim. Ai, que sem coração que eu sou. – Tudo bem, pode ficar comigo, mas só desta vez, entendeu? – Coloquei meu patinho de volta na banheira.  
Aish, agora deu para falar com patos, Key? Eu só posso estar louco. Eu sou uma diva. Divas não podem enlouquecer. Próximo passo, marcar uma consulta com um psicólogo. Vou ver se faço isso amanhã.  
Depois de mais algum tempo no banho, resolvi sair, antes que esses colegas de quarto comecem a me encher pela demora. E olha que eu nem demoro. Eu poderia ficar umas duas horas no banho, mas eu me contento com uma só. Eles deveriam me agradecer por isso.  
Fui me secar e vestir no quarto. Quando estou quase pronto, batem na porta. Terminei de me vestir e fui abrir. Sim, eu tinha trancado. Não posso fazer nada se o Tae meio que disse que ia me atacar. Uma diva sabe defender a si mesma. E nada melhor para isso que uma ajuda da minha irmã, a chave.  
\- Eu realmente preciso visitar um psicólogo. – Suspirei, abrindo a porta, surpreendendo-me ao ver quem batia.  
\- Por que, hyung? – falou Minho. Ele estava estranho... Mas podia ser impressão minha. Eu acho que estou louco mesmo.  
\- Nada, não, Minho-ah. O que você queria? – perguntei, suspirando novamente. Pelo menos não era o Tae. O que eu ia fazer se fosse? Acho que eu não ia conseguir me trancar no banheiro... Não sei. Talvez sim. Ou talvez não mesmo. Acho que ele é mais rápido que eu...  
Minho me olhava, meio confuso. Tudo bem, Key, pare de viajar e concentre-se no menino que está a sua frente.  
\- Tudo bem, fale logo, o que foi? – Falei, agora olhando para ele. Ele parecia meio nervoso. Parecia pensar direito no que ia falar. – Desembucha, garoto. – Falei, meio irritado com a lerdeza do menino.  
\- Posso dormir com você, hyung? – Falou rapidamente. Acho que eu não entendi direito.  
\- Que? – Falei, tentando expressar toda a minha confusão. É, o fato de eu ter feito aulas de teatro por anos não me ajuda tanto quanto deveria.  
\- É que, assim, eu tô meio que de cara com o Jonghyun, então eu não quero ficar no mesmo quarto que ele. Também não quero ficar com o Tae-ah. Sobravam você e o Jinki-hyung. O Onew me deixou dormir no quarto dele, só que ele tem frangos assassinos no quarto. Então, você é minha última esperança de salvação. – Terminou o que dizia, me olhando com olhos de gatinho do Shrek.  
Tudo bem, para quem não entendeu, a diva explica: o dormitório atual do Shinee tem três quartos, apenas ~economia da SM~, por isso, nós tivemos que aprender a dividir. Quer dizer, eles. Não eu. Como o Onew é o líder e o mais velho, ele tem um quarto só para ele. Então a divisão dos outros dois quartos seria: eu e Jong em um e Taemin e Minho no outro. Como ninguém ficou feliz com essa divisão ~leia-se: eu~, Jong acabou se mudando para o quarto dos meninos. E eu fiquei com um quarto todo para mim. Fazer o que? Eu sou uma diva, eu preciso de espaço para todas as minhas roupas. Sem contar que o Jong ronca. Ah, isso é segredo, não espalhem.  
Continuando, no quarto dos meninos tem uma cama e um beliche. Como o beliche quebrou, depois de uma visita do Jongin, em que ele e o Taemin deram uma de idiotas, fazendo uma competição de quem conseguia separar a cama de baixo da de cima do beliche. Resultado: eles destruíram o coitado.  
Como punição, o Taemin foi obrigado, por mim – é, apesar do Onew ser o líder, quem manda nessa casa sou eu -, a ir dormir no sofá-cama da sala, que tem lugar para dois – ou seja, ele acabou se dando bem -, e ficaram apenas o Jonghyun e o Minho no quarto.  
Agora, voltando à situação atual. Eu até entendo ele não querer dormir com o Jong, depois dessa tarde, mas com o Tae também? Essa eu não entendi. E por que não o Onew-hyung? Ele já não tinha deixado? Saco, sempre sobra para a Omma aqui resolver os problemas dessa casa.  
\- Tudo bem, eu deixo, mas primeiro me explica por que tem que ser aqui. – Falei, olhando-o com cara de “explique-se direito, senão eu mudo de ideia”.  
\- Bom, é que o quarto do Jinki-hyung me assusta. – Falou e assentiu, como se confirmasse mentalmente tudo o que disse. Suspirei, eu não podia impedir ele. Não quando ele me olhava com carinha de cachorro sem dono. Bem que o Onew podia ser menos esquisito... Isso me salvaria de algumas situações.  
Deixei ele dormir no meu quarto e saímos dali, em direção a cozinha. Afinal, eu ainda tinha que fazer a janta desses bastardos. Tenho que lembrar de acrescentar na minha lista de afazeres: “arrumar aulas de culinária básica para os meninos”. Realmente, eu me sinto a omma do lugar.  
Resolvi fazer yakisoba, porque eu estava com vontade de comer isso. E como sou eu que cozinho, ninguém pode reclamar...

*Taemin POV*  
Eu estava acabando de tomar banho, no banheiro do quarto que eu supostamente deveria dividir com o Jong-hyung e com o Minho-hyung. Como eu fui expulso do quarto, eu sempre acabo sendo o último a poder tomar banho. Infelizmente, isso de ser o último sempre acaba me arranjando problemas. Por exemplo:  
\- Taemiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Vem comer, que senão vai dormir sem janta! – Ouvi Key-hyung se esgoelar da cozinha. Ele sempre acaba guardando comida para mim, mas ele fica bravo quando a gente se atrasa para o jantar. E eu não posso deixar ele ficar bravo comigo hoje.  
\- Já tô indo! Só um minuto! – Falei, enquanto saía correndo da banheira, enrolando uma toalha na cintura. Disparei para o quarto, procurando que nem um louco uma boxer limpa para vestir naquela zona. Cadê roupas? Roupas, roupas, roupas... Eu tacava montes de roupas sujas para todos os lados, procurando algo decente ~leia-se limpo~ e meu para vestir. Aquela zona era quase 100% não minha. Nem moro nesse quarto mais...  
\- Por que diabos você tá demorando? A comida vai esfriar e... – Key adentrou o quarto, falando. E estacou, com a mão na maçaneta quando viu o estado em que eu me encontrava. Tipo, eu deveria estar parecendo um louco, enrolado na toalha, com roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.  
Ele me olhou e, de repente, ficou muito corado. Muito mesmo. E disse, indo para trás, fechando a porta:  
\- Er... D-desculpa. N-não demore.  
Ahn? Tá, não entendi. Tudo bem, a gente se beijou e tal, mas ele já me viu de toalha antes. Por que ele saiu assim?  
Passei os olhos pelo quarto, procurando o que poderia ter dado essa reação no meu amor. Cama, beliche quebrado, abajur no chão – deve ter caído com algum dos lançamentos de roupa –, roupas sujas, papéis amassados, canetas jogadas, minha toalha, mais roupas sujas... Não, pera. MINHA TOALHA? O que ela está fazendo aí?  
Olhei para baixo e entendi a reação do hyung. Foi minha vez de ficar corado. Minha tolha havia caído, revelando, bem, tudo. Sacanagem, logo hoje...  
Fiz o impossível e me vesti, descendo para a cozinha, onde encontro os hyungs sentados à mesa, me esperando. Tentei chamar a atenção do Key-hyung durante o jantar, mas ele nem olha para mim... Como eu disse, logo hoje...

*Key POV*  
Ai, droga, droga. Não consigo nem olhar para o Taemin. Ai, meu Deus. Como que ele pode ficar sem roupas em casa? Tipo, tudo bem que aqui só moram caras, mas... Ai, meu Deus. Por que logo eu tinha que ver isso? E o pior, a imagem não sai mais da minha cabeça...  
AAH! Não posso pensar nisso! Ai, meu Deus. KEY! PARE! Pare, senão você vai ficar excitado. E você não pode se entregar fácil assim. Você é uma diva.  
Fui levantando da mesa. Melhor eu ir para o quarto antes que eu faça alguma besteira...

*Taemin POV*  
\- Onde você vai, hyung? – Ouvi Minho-hyung falar. Ergui os olhos do prato e vi Key saindo da cozinha. – Nós íamos ver um filme depois de comer.  
Ele olhou para Minho, enquanto abria a boca para responder, e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele corou e virou o rosto, dizendo:  
\- Eu, na verdade, estou meio cansado. Então, eu vou deitar. Podem ver o filme sem mim. Boa noite.  
Dito isto, saiu correndo da cozinha, sem me olhar novamente. Em alguns segundos, pude ouvir a porta do quarto ser batida com certa força...

*Key POV*  
Tudo bem, o que eu faço agora? Ninguém viu, certo? Ai, que vergonha. Como foi que eu fiquei assim? Foi só de lembrar a cena? Ai, saco, o que eu faço? Tipo, eu não quero me... Ai, que vergonha. Eu vou morrer. Ainda mais se eles tiverem percebido. Aí, sim, eu me mato.  
Escuto alguém bater na porta. Ai, droga, logo agora? Não tem hora pior, não? Eu não posso ver ninguém nesse estado...  
\- Já vai. – Falei, tentando arrumar algo para esconder meu “pequeno” probleminha.  
Ainda não tinha encontrado algo, quando entra ~mais precisamente invade~ no meu quarto logo quem eu menos queria ver agora...

*Taemin POV*  
Eu precisava falar com o Key. Ele não podia me ignorar eternamente. Ainda mais se for sobre o que ele viu no quarto... Quer dizer, ele ia ver uma hora ou outra, né?  
Então, eu fui atrás dele. Bati na porta do quarto dele e, mesmo ele tendo dito para esperar, entrei, sem esperar outra resposta. Ele estava todo afobado, procurando alguma coisa. Não faço ideia do que é, só que, quando eu entrei, ele me olhou e arregalou os olhos, corando em seguida.  
É... Pelo jeito, foi sobre o que aconteceu no quarto mesmo. Ele me ignorou, voltando a procurar o que quer que seja, mais afobado ainda. Se é que isso é possível.  
\- Key, você sabe que aquilo foi um acidente, né? – Eu sei, não tem nada melhor para eu falar? Pois é... Eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor que isso.  
Ele me olhou, confuso. Corou mais ainda e disse, desviando os olhos:  
\- D-do q-que você t-tá falando? – É, ele sabe do que eu estou falando...

*Key POV*  
Droga! Eu tinha que gaguejar... Por que diabos eu não consigo falar normalmente? Não é como se eu tivesse algum problema... Quer dizer, eu tenho um problema no momento, mas eu estou falando de problemas mentais.  
Saco, por que, diabos, eu tenho que usar uma calça tão apertada? Graças a Deus, ela é escura. Não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria caso ela não fosse... Tudo bem, na falta de algo decente para esconder o “problema”, melhor eu sentar e cruzar as pernas. É, isso deve me ajudar por tempo suficiente até eu dispensar ele. Isso. Cadeira? Achei.  
Puxei a cadeira e sentei, cruzando as pernas em seguida, tentando não pensar demais no meu motivo de constrangimento...

*Taemin POV*  
Key-hyung parecia desesperado, até que ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando nela e cruzando as pernas. Coisa que me chamou a atenção para elas... Meu Deus, nunca tinha reparado decentemente, mas o Key tem umas coxas que nossa... São absurdamente perfeitas. Dá vontade de morder e apertar e... Droga, eu tenho mesmo que pensar nisso logo agora que eu preciso me concentrar?  
\- Key, você sabe do que eu tô falando... – Ele negou com a cabeça. Se ele vai se fazer de difícil, eu vou ter que apelar... – Ou quer que eu te lembre?

*Key POV*  
AAAAAAHHH!!! Esse garoto quer me matar do coração, é? Quase enfartei agora. Coração, volte para o seu lugar. Que ideia é essa de dizer ‘quer que eu te lembre’, me olhando com esse sorrisinho malicioso de canto de boca?  
\- Tá maluco, é, piá? Eu n-não faço ideia do que você tá falando. – Eu faço ideia, sim, e muita, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. E porcaria de gagueira crônica. Custa muito sumir?  
\- Se você não lembra, vai ter que lembrar do jeito mais difícil... – Ele disse, e direcionou ambas as mãos para o zíper da própria calça.  
Entrei em pânico e fiz a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer nessa hora...

*Taemin POV*  
Ele tentou me parar, quando viu que eu ia abrir a calça. Só que ele, como estava em pânico, perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiando-se em mim para não cair. E foi acabar com as mãos dele na minha calça.  
Fiquei surpreso com tudo isso. Ainda mais porque ele, na mesma hora, tirou as mãos, escondendo-as atrás das costas, 100% corado. Cara, ele é a fofura em pessoa.  
\- D-desculpe. – Ele disse. – Eu n-não quis f-fazer isso.  
Aaaaawwnnn!!! Ele fica muito lindo com vergonha. É, Key que me perdoe, mas depois dessa...

*Key POV*  
Ele me atacou, literalmente. Me empurrou contra a parede, ficando com uma perna entre as minhas, me beijando ferozmente.  
Droga, desse jeito ele vai sentir...

*Taemin POV*  
Eu não resisti, eu precisava do Key. E ia suprir essa necessidade agora. Empurrei ele com tudo contra a parede, atacando aqueles lábios lindos. Logo que comecei a beijar ele, eu percebi algo que não deveria estar ali. Se bem que não posso reclamar, isso vai facilitar um bocado o meu trabalho.  
\- Entendi por que você estava tão nervoso...

*Key POV*  
Ai, Deus, eu vou chorar... Ele me descobriu... Ai, que vergonha, eu vou morrer. Adeus, pai. Adeus, mãe. Adeus, meninos. Adeus, fãs.  
Escondi meu rosto com as mãos, sentindo-o queimar, e disse:  
\- Desculpa. Eu tentei esconder, eu juro, mas... mas a culpa foi tua, você que me atacou. Você não tinha nada que me atacar...

*Taemin POV*  
E desatou a falar... Só pude rir. Ele não pode estar pensando que eu vou ficar irritado, né? Ainda mais quando eu estou quase na mesma situação. Ele me olhou, confuso.  
\- Idiota. – Falei, beijando-o novamente...

*Key POV*  
Ele me jogou na parede novamente, começando a passar suas mãos bobas pelo meu lindo corpitcho. Essa criança... O que ele pensa que está fazendo e... ahn, por que eu estou deixando?  
Ah, quer saber, dane-se. Hora de me deixar levar...

*Taemin POV*  
Key colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto sua outra mão se apoiava em meu braço. Infelizmente, o ar faltou, fazendo com que nos separássemos.  
Aproveitei a pausa para me dedicar ao seu pescoço. Beijei e senti um arrepio. Mordi e ouvi um suspiro. O que aconteceria se eu chupasse? ~N.A.: só imaginando o Tae com um sorriso super malicioso agora~  
Ele soltou um gemido. Que voz sexy, agora sim eu tô duro... Mentira, eu já estava há algum tempo, só que, né...

*Key POV*  
Ele começou a chupar meu pescoço com vontade, me fazendo soltar vários gemidos. Eu penei tentando segurá-los, meu lábio inferior pode confirmar. Puxei ele, para poder beijá-lo novamente.  
Ele apoiou as mãos em minhas coxas, dando impulso, me fazendo prender as pernas em sua cintura. Com uma mão me dando apoio, a outra ele colocou dentro de minha blusa, passando-a por minha barriga, me causando milhões de arrepios...

*Taemin POV*  
Ele começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa, passando as mãos pelo meu peito. Separei o beijo, para terminar de tirar minha peça, jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto.  
Fui fazendo uma trilha de beijos pela mandíbula e pescoço do meu amor, enquanto descia minhas mãos para a barra de sua blusa, erguendo-a, expondo seus mamilos a minha vontade. Ataquei um deles com a boca, enquanto minhas mãos seguravam o Key e sua blusa.  
Ele apertava as mãos em meus ombros, apertando conforme aumentava os suspiros. Ele estava se controlando demais para o meu gosto, seus lábios estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados de ele tentar segurar os gemidos...

*Key POV*  
Ai, Deus, isso é tão bom. Eu não imaginava que fosse assim. Nossa, estou derretendo aqui.  
E eu só sentia algo mais e mais duro... E eu também estou necessitado, então...

*Taemin POV*  
Senti ele rebolar em meu colo e arfei com o contato inesperado. Ele gemeu baixinho, de olhos fechados. Quando abriu os olhos e viu que eu o olhava, corou e me beijou.  
Esse anjinho está saindo melhor que a encomenda...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos são amor.


End file.
